Love and Hatred
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Third Part of Seires: Continuation of No Winners. Set months after an 'I Quit' match that changes the life of AJ and Punk after he lost and disappeared from not only WWE, but from her life as well.


**Third Part of what is now going to be called: Love and War series.**  
**I do suggest reading the first two just for the references that will be made, but I think you could get away without it. I have been on huge hiatus, but I don't think of this as starting a new story really.**  
**I'm not pulling the focus from the story off a on-screen feud and into real life drama. Hope you all enjoy this and I'm hoping this will be the last length of this mini series.**

* * *

Months had passed since that day...

AJ had a bored look on her face as they went through a small briefing of what was going to be coming. She looked around the room seeing the faces of the experienced wrestlers and those that were just starting to come out of the NXT brand.

Seth, Dean, and Roman sat together towards the back. Their title belts on their respective shoulders. The group was more interested in their own private whispering than the news being announced. Each had gained their first taste of gold, surprisingly enough they did not cheat in their matches to win the gold...The cheating they did to keep the gold was normal for any heel exceptionally a group.

Fandango, who's name still reminded her of the old movie ticket site no matter how it was pronounced, was doing fairly well with his gimmick change from the once Johnny Curtis. He had not gotten gold yet, but he looked like he was building up to it soon. And she hoped Summer Rae would start to do more wrestling than dancing in the near future; but considering how long it took Cameron and Naomi, she wasn't going to hold her breath.

Miz was coming back from another movie. Sparking some wonder with superstars and fans that he might leave to focus on that career like The Rock. She doubted it would happen, at least not until he was seen for a movie star. And considering fans still questioned his superstar status it would take awhile.

Paul Heyman had been busy since Punk's disappearance. Gaining new clients and working with Brock Lesnar, his time was full. She had become one of his clients as well, but their partnership was cast to the shadows after Punk's departure. And it wasn't because she was ashamed, but they decided to save that information for a possible future angle.

Next to her was Dolph Ziggler...The man she had "rebounded" too after Punk left. She had not been excited about the change, but it gave the chance for her on screen persona to get some payback on Vickie and also helped further Dolph's career by getting him to step out from being Vickie's arm-candy.

On her other side was Big E Langston, who got the menial job of becoming Dolph's muscle/body guard. She knew Langston was about as happy about that as she was with the new "romance". She didn't blame him. But it had given him the chance to be seen around the world.

John Cena sat next to the returning Bella twins with Daniel Bryan and Kane. She had hardly talked to John since Punk left. She had no desire to repair the bridge between them. They were still friendly enough to give polite nods and hellos. Her eyes looked to the new championship belt on his lap and felt sick.

She averted her eyes over to Kaitlyn with the Diva's Championship. The one thing she had yet to obtain in her fast rise to fame. Still she wasn't far away from it seeing as she would be getting her shot at Payback.

"That's all for this meeting. You'll be getting more specifics in your personal meetings!" They informed at the front.

Dolph's hand patted her knee as a signal to leave. She looked at the spot where his hand had been for a moment before silently following a long back to the dressing rooms area. She had noticed that Dolph was beginning to have some affection towards her. Whether it had been them working together the past months or maybe he had feelings towards her. She didn't know and she didn't want to find out.

Oh and as to where Punk had gone to? She didn't know for sure. He had posted about being at baseball games and other sporting activities even watching Raw and Smackdown. But she had not spoken to him since after his lose. As for the love for one another she was stuck and he had probably moved back to dating Lita as least from all the rumors. The idea of that left a bitter taste in her mouth, but she understood it, somewhat. If you're around someone enough then you're bound to develop some sort of emotional attachment that could be mistaken for love. She just wished that she was a little less easy to forget like he was for her.

* * *

"Why not?!" Punk snapped looking at Triple H and Vince.

Vince was hardly paying attention to Punk's anger. He was looking at the wall doing a sulk, since if it were up to him Punk wouldn't have returned. Because of the drop in ratings and the fans clamoring for Punk to return to WWE with dissatisfaction in parts of the programming, the Chairman had no choice.

"We want to have you go face again and feud with Paul and Brock." Triple H explained.

"What so I'm just suppose come back and accept that AJ's running around with Dolph Ziggler! You do realize before I left I went through hell to get her! She doesn't even know why I lost that I quit match!" Punk yelled.

"Then maybe you should take care of that in your personal time and not use the WWE as your personal dating service!" Vince snapped back finally speaking up since the start of the meeting.

"Punk, he's right. Save your issues with AJ for off-screen." Triple H added before Punk could drop any sort of pipe-bomb on the chairman. "You should have told her back then that you lost that match on purpose."

Punk cursed beneath his breath. "She's going to be pissed." He grumbled.

"Your own fault from hiding it from her." Triple H said. "Now tonight we want to have to show up and do a surprise promo." He said getting back to the business part of their discussion.

* * *

AJ's eyes widened. There was no mistaking the static followed by the guitar. She moved through the hallways and found the nearest television screen. Her blood was raising; her heart was pound; and even though she had probably only ran less than 10 feet she was heaving for air. She felt like she could not breathe. After all this time here he was, standing in the ring, delivering a segment promo that she could not even manage to hear.

Her blood was racing and she wanted to go out there, slap him, kick him, bite him, and anything else that might hurt him. But she was rooted the ground not wanting to take her eyes off the monitor. She felt that as soon as she did, he would leave.

* * *

**Cutting it off here is a little weird, but I don't mind it since if I went much further I think I might have forced an ending and those are much worse.**  
**Next chapter will have some confrontation between AJ and Punk with Dolph as well. And sooner or later, you'll see the reason Punk disappeared from WWE.**  
**On some notes for anyone who hasn't read the previous chapter, Punk did an I Quit match with Cena before what was gonna be the matches with Rock. So in this little AU, Punk left before WrestleMania and now is coming back and I'm gonna set this with him feuding with Paul, but planning to not focus much on that area of things and do a lot more just backstage and real life stuff.**


End file.
